Enjoy the Silence
by ElektraPunk
Summary: Inuyasha was seen with Kikyo again and Kagome runs away. Can Inuyasha stop her and tell her who he REALLY loves? Songfic Inukag


Hello people! I'm back from a long line of holiday, homework and a whole bunch of crap! I watched the 2nd Inuyasha movie and that inspired me I guess. Inuyasha does not belong to me nor do the lyrics which belong to Lacuna Coil. I'll be writing more (hopefully)-

Kagome ran as fast as her legs could take her. Ignoring the pain in them she jumped over annoying roots and pushed aside branches. She tried to see straight but her tears made everything blurry in the warm summer night. She saw Inuyasha with Kikyo. Again.

He left camp quickly, saying that he needed to go for a walk. The others shrugged and continued with their 'conversation'. Kagome had just put Shippo to sleep and turned around to face Inuyasha. His amber eyes were all misty and his expression unreadable. Kagome wondered if he was going to do more than a walk. Maybe he has to clear his thoughts? _Or maybe Kikyo is here! _Her heart constricted in her chest at the thought of the person who was one day going to send her love to hell. Kagome felt tears begin to leak through but forced them back. There was no point in upsetting herself again. He may be going for a walk after all. She forced a smile and nodded and he left. She turned back to add more wood to the fire until something glittered in the corner of her eye. She turned to find the Tetsusaiga unsheathed and a smooth rock beside it. Inuyasha must have been sharpening it! Kagome knew how hot-tempered he was and he might transform. _Maybe I'm over-reacting, Inuyasha will come back soon._

But he didn't. Around ten minutes later Inuyasha didn't return and Kagome had begun to grow anxious.

"He will be returning soon Kagome" said Miroku though his voice held no real conviction. He knew Inuyasha well enough to know that he was off to see Kikyo. He wouldn't think for a minute let alone ten minutes. (I'm not saying Inuyasha is dumb, he is just like that)

"That's right Kagome" Sango agreed

"I'll find him anyway, I have to give back his sword" Kagome replied picking up the object and her bow. She had learned a while ago from Kaede to make arrows from her priestess powers. Usually this would make other priestesses worn out because it used up lots of power but Kaede told her she was powerful. She did carry the Shikon no Tama in her body after all.

Kagome had been walking through the thick undergrowth and with only the moonlight to guide her. The wind had begun to blow her way sending leaves and twigs in her face, lightly scratching. She heard a crackle of thunder off in the distance and sped up her search for Inuyasha. Kagome saw the Goshikbu Tree up ahead and ran for it. Inuyasha was usually found there. When she got close she stopped dead. Inuyasha was kissing Kikyo. Her whole world came crashing down on her and her heart shattered. Again. Her midnight blue eyes (going by the manga) were overflowing with tears. She dropped the items she held and ran in a random direction.

_Words like violence  
break the silence  
Come crashing in  
into my little world_

And here she was with no protection, no idea were she was going and no idea how to get back.to camp. It didn't matter to her. Her heart was broken in too many places to heal again. She couldn't see why he loved someone who wanted him to die. The again how could she herself love someone already taken? Kagome's legs burned with fatigue but she kept running. Pushing through the undergrowth violently until she tripped on a root and slammed into the ground. Too weak to get up she lay there like a wounded dog unable to move

_  
Painful to me  
Pierce right through me  
can't you understand  
I'm a little girl?  
_

It had started to rain and the dirt around her had begun to turn into mud. She crawled to the nearest tree and rested her back against it wearily. She heard a howl in the distance and begun to panic. She remembered that demons smell fear and forced herself to calm down. The tree she sat under didn't provide much protection and she was getting wet quickly. She hugged her knees to herself and wept.

_  
All I ever wanted  
all I ever needed  
is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
they can only do harm _

Inuyasha was searching for Kagome. The rain prevented him from tracking her down with scent alone but the path of destruction was enough. He promised Kagome he wouldn't see Kikyo anymore but this time it felt different. Kikyo's scent indicated that she was extremely sad and depressed which was unusual because she was usually in control of her emotions. He heard a sound and looked to the trees. He knew that Kagome was there as soon as he saw a bow and the Tetsusaiga. Kikyo came up behind him and purred in his ear.

"Forget about her, your mine!" she whispered massaging one of his ears not so gently. He pushed her away and looked at her angrily

"You knew she was here! You set this up!" he snarled baring his teeth at her

"Don't bare your fangs at me hanyou!" Kikyo spat like the word was venom. __

Vows are spoken  
to be broken

"I'll do whatever the hell I want too!" And with that he ran off

He knew that Kagome wouldn't be very happy when she saw him but one way or another she would learn the truth. Inuyasha loved her deep down but growing up with sadness and betrayal had formed a wall around his heart and every now and then Kagome managed to knock this wall down.

_  
Feelings are intense  
Words are trivial  
Pleasures remain  
so does the pain  
Words are meaningless  
and forgettable _

He found her wet and sobbing. He felt lower then the mud at his feet seeing her like this. Soaked, muddy and crying over him. Even though the rain was now pouring down on him he still stood there watching her, not sure if he should call out her name.

"Kagome?"

Kagome lifted her head up at the voice and gasped. Inuyasha stood there in the rain, ears flat against his wet hair looking utterly pathetic. Kagome narrowed her teary eyes at him and spoke in a venomous tone

"What do you want?"

Inuyasha winced. No more then he deserved.

"Listen Kagome, I'm sorry but it wasn't what it looked like!" he spoke in the gentlest tones as though she would break if he spoke to harsh

Kagome laughed bitterly. It was one of the most cliché lines around.

"Yeah right, you just accidentally kissed her? Or she possessed you? You know what? Whatever Inuyasha, But enjoy your life while you can she's gonna take it from you sooner or later!" Kagome snapped looking away from him __

All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed   
is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
they can only do harm  


Inuyasha was silent. Her words did speak the truth but what Kagome didn't know was that he loved her. Not Kikyo.

"Kagome she told me she was letting me go"

_  
All I ever wanted  
all I ever needed  
is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
they can only do harm  
_

That grabbed Kagome's attention.

"What?" she asked hope flooring through her soul, making her warmer.

"She said she wasn't taking me to hell and that she would find a village to live at" Inuyasha spoke and betrayal waved across his voice

"And she wanted a goodbye kiss or something?" asked Kagome

Inuyasha nodded and stepped forward towards her. He knelt down slowly, glad that she didn't shrink away when he touched her on the shoulder.

"I was thinking of someone else though" he said blushing

Kagome's heart leapt into her throat as she stared into his golden orbs.

"Who w-were you thinking of?" she asked her voice wavering

Inuyasha inched closer to her until their noses were almost touching.

"I was thinking of you" and she gasped. Inuyasha took the opportunity to slam his lips over hers.

_All I ever wanted _

Kagome was shocked but was brought back to reality when a fang scraped lightly over her lip. She started to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he shifted positions so she was straddling him.

They were both in bliss, kissing each other gently but as the rain pounded on their head the kisses became more and more intense. Inuyasha ran his hands up and down her back and sides, feeling her curves. He just realised that her uniform clung to her like a second skin. He pressed her to him and they continued to kiss. Their tongues clashing and battling for supremacy. _  
_

_All I ever needed  
is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary   
they can only do harm_

They broke the kiss panting heavily and both of their faces pink. Once Kagome regained her breath she said "I love you Inuyasha"

_Enjoy the silence_

Inuyasha smiled and pulled stray hair out of her face

"I love you too" he replied.

_Enjoy the silence_

Kagome hugged him as tightly as she could without hurting him and she felt him wrap his strong arms around her.

_Enjoy the silence_

No words were spoken, only the pit-pat of the rain and the smell of wood, only the priestess and the hanyou.

_Enjoy the silence_

Together at last

_Enjoy the silence_

Phew, that took a while! Was it good? Bad? Please review! Reviewers get a digital mars bar!


End file.
